


A Firm Hand

by DisorientedOwl



Series: 9 Days of Gift Fics [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, PedePlay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Starscream was a handful to stay the least.A firm handful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LateralFlexor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateralFlexor/gifts).



> Sorry, it wasn't ready for Christmas but you know.

     Starscream required careful management in a great many of his dealings and that was the only thing Megatron was certain of. After he’d been absent from Earth for three years, congratulating the seeker on a job well done would only inflate his chagrin at being usurped after remaining so successful. So, there would be no celebration for the little victories for now as the seeker needed a firm hand.

      However, in the aftermath of the incident, Megatron assured himself that it was solely curiosity which drove him to push the limits of how firm a hand Starscream really needed.

     The incident, of course, began when Megatron first laid hand on the seeker. Starscream was retrieving something from where a much taller Decepticon left it. He really wasn’t paying much attention to the flyer and the bitter greyed ‘Con ignored him completely. Starscream had made many achievements and was rightfully vengeful after not getting the recognition he felt he deserved. He’d dispatched a rather annoying Autobot and managed to procure a great deal of Energon. But no matter what his accomplishments, Megatron would never praise him verbally. However, he did begin to micromanage the SIC, taking care to be in his presence when he performed an error.

    Starscream wobbled as he stretched himself out to his full height, perched precariously on a shelving unit to procure a berthsheet. With his svelte physical frame, he was always looking for warmth wherever it could be found.  

     The seeker teetered back as if to fall, causing Megatron to lurch, grasping at nothingness to brace him.

He overshot.

     Starscream was readjusting his position and was in no danger or fear of falling. Instead of hitting him where his back should have been, Megatron’s frame lurched and slapped Starscream’s aft seemingly for no discernable reason.

      They froze and Megatron realized his mistake. He hadn’t been off balance any further than his wings would correct. Not only was the warlord’s caution unfounded, his action was far too forceful.

     Megatron heard a rip as Starscream tore at whatever he gripped. The only time Starscream was ever physically violent with Megatron was usually during one of these kinds of incidents. However, the seeker held back any grating complaint. He’d been expecting a loud call and at least thirty eons of complaining. The silence that emanated from him was far more terrifying.

     “Starscream,” Megatron interrupted the tension in the room with a harsh call for attention.

     He could hear him ex-vent irregularly, “Yes, Lord Megatron?”

     Megatron couldn’t ask if the seeker was alright and honestly, he didn’t want to know.

     “Did you need something?”

     “No, Starscream.”

    “Very well, I will be retiring now.”

    Megatron knew something was wrong. Starscream would have cried out and told everyone his shameful act and probably played it off to get extra rations or alone time.

     “What’s wrong, Starscream? It’s not like you to stay quiet during punishment.”

     Starscream practically screeched to a stop, “I wouldn’t say punishment is quite what that was.”

     Before Megatron could inquire further, the seeker strode away doing his best to crawl back into whatever hole he never seemed to find. It was a welcome distraction from the infuriation of the Autobots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have to make something 3 chapters because it's just too many words

     Starscream did his best to be avoided in the Nemesis halls. So much so that Megatron had to turn to his least favorite lieutenant. At least the least favorite to ask for favors.

     The seeker didn’t seem the least surprised to see Megatron lurking in his quarters after returning from his hiding place.

     “I suppose you crawled to Soundwave to gain access to my quarters?”

     It was Starscream’s greeting.

     “I am your master, Starscream,” Megatron went with the fierce approach, “I don’t need to seek counsel to step into your quarters.”

     “But you do need to know when I return to the Nemesis,” Starscream quipped. He didn’t seem particularly upset that Megatron breeched his private quarters. He lingered as if it was his first time coming into the room, touching the little souvenirs he kept.

     “So, I do,” Megatron watched the SIC carefully. He could easily turn if provoked and Megatron wasn’t here to let him riot.

     He watched as Starscream’s optics flicked up to him from his downward gaze. Yet, the flier said nothing. He didn’t point out that Megatron was using his only chair and instead took a seat on his berth, folding one ped over the other and flicking some spec off his standard issue covers.

     “Comfortable?”

     “Yes, sir,” Starscream examined his digits.

     Megatron balled his fists and stretched his digits out. He wasn’t going to get a cowardly shrinking reaction from him at this moment, “Are you not curious as to why I’m here?”

     Starscream smiled with a closed mouth and tilted his helm back, “Well, you aren’t here to punish me because you would have dragged me out to be publicly shamed. You’re here for a private matter.”

     His curiosity wasn’t the only thing driving Megatron to these means. He wouldn’t have this little indiscretion held over his helm. Megatron braced himself and stood up from his chair.

     “We need to discuss something.”

     Starscream’s optics did flicker with nervousness with that but he leaned back on his servos on the berth, “Here? Megatron, if you are desperate for,” an insidious pause, “ _discussion_ there are drones which will be happy to assist you.”

     Megatron didn’t want to know what Starscream implied with his rather candor approach but now was obviously not a good time. The seeker was at the height of his mental prowess. Catching him off-guard would be difficult now that his full attention was on him.

     “Lock the door.”

     Starscream’s optics flickered, a momentary blip of fear passing his visage.

     “Well?” Megatron barked out.

     His wings visibly flinched at the noise, he bowed low, “Yes, master.”

     Starscream slunk forward and Megatron looked away from his frame not wanting to validate the seeker by casting stares over his curves.

     There were only two things that Starscream preened over: his looks and when his plans went well. Neither of those things was something that Megatron wanted to talk over. The two birds in the room were half of the last remaining seekers in all of Cybertron which was probably Starscream’s salvation despite his treachery. Soundwave took great care in modifying his protoform and downloading the source code, but he would never be a seeker. His alt mode would never carry the grace and ease that the grey seeker could.

     The seeker in question cleared his throat, having completed his task. Megatron stood, making him flinch before sitting on the berth himself. He was watched warily.

     Megatron patted his knee, “I’ve never properly thanked you for your time.”

     “On your knee?” Starscream’s mouth plating drew up in the corner with disgust.

     “Yes.”

     “Is that what this is about-?” Starscream began, grinding his heal into the ground in a flare-up of his temper.

     “Is that any way to talk to me?” Megatron squared his shoulderplating.

     “No, Master.” He murmured, yet made no move forward.

“Now.”

     Not wanting to push his luck the seeker skittered over, “What do you want me to do?”

     “Lay down.” Megatron patted his leg again.

     “I don’t want to.”

     “Your lord commands it.”

     Starscream glared and lowered his wings before stalking his long peds over to him. He braced himself on Megatron’s further ped, his servos creating pressure on his metal.

     The warlord clenched his right servo into a fist to avoid scraping it up the smaller seeker’s peds. He wanted badly to touch that smooth metal, but he wasn’t certain this was the nature of the punishment just yet.

     “Don’t.”

     Megatron waited for more but Starscream broke eye contact and seemed to be focused solely on pressing his servos into his ped.

     “Don’t what?”

     The response whispered from the seeker, “Don’t strike so hard.”

     “You require a firm hand, Starscream,” Megatron chided.

     Yet he hesitated to strike so strong as he did before, it wasn’t like he actually wanted to punish the seeker, only sate his own burning curiosity. Megatron raised his servo and swung for the first strike.

     The slap echoed in little adjustments through Starscream. His spiked peds scraped the ground and Megatron felt claws dig furrows into the metal of his ped.

     “Ha,” the seeker expelled air before he spoke, “Is that all, my lord?”

     He answered with another firm slap on his curved bottom.

     Starscream wasn’t as prepared for the second round as he was for the first and his peds betrayed him, he tucked his trembling knees in to avoid any collision with the mech under him.

     Yet Megatron still couldn’t determine the nature of why Starscream refused to divulge his mistake. He watched as wings twitched and raised slightly to the wide shoulders of the smaller mech. He wasn’t upset. He would have to take a risk on an old trick.

     “You’re hiding something, starshine.”

     Starscream flinched at the use of the name and sharply turned his helm to stare over his pauldron at the warlord.

     “Master, I-“

     The moment of tender confusion was an opening. He was interrupted by another sharp slap to the ass and he clawed at Megatron’s ped yet again. This time he couldn’t hide his outcry at the treatment, but it wasn’t a cry of pain that echoed in the room.     

     The stunned silence that followed was marked by Starscream’s light ventilation. How much self-control was involved to hold back, Megatron could only guess at. He leaned heavily on his master as he found strength in his footing.

     “Starscream,” he felt some resistance as he carefully pulled the bird to sit on his ped. The seeker clawed at him to stop but it was a defeated attempt, Megatron managed to settle the SIC in his seat over his peds, facing him.

     “I took care of the Decepticon’s for three years and you do nothing but degrade me on your return.” Starscream said with a kind of quiet resignation, “Then you dare to call me-”

     He interrupted himself with an owlish blink and wobbled forward, “I told no one of your indiscretions and I hoped it would be the end of it. But you still humiliate me.”

     To make the seeker feel vulnerable was not Megatron’s intent. But what was his intent? To sate his own curiosity at the expense of his second in command.

     “I cannot pay you the kindness I did in the past,” Megatron offered, “But I can give you a reward for your leadership in my absence if that is what you wish.”

     “You just want to frag me, now that you’ve got me so freshly riled,” The seeker was pouting.

     “You could leave.”

     “These are my quarters!”

     With the sharp outburst, Megatron gave another sharp slap to Starscream’s aft, now perched on his ped so he could feel the heat disperse from the paneling. He arched his back and wings fluttered gently as the seeker lurched forward, his lips barely brushing against the warlords. As if he changed his mind, he pulled back.

     Megatron pressed his palm firmly on the back of seeker and pulled him close to sink his denta into neck cabling. He gasped and clung close, knowing better than to tear away and cause more damage. The warlord ignored the claws raking down his back as he worked his jaw before releasing it.

     “This is agony,” without teeth in his sensitive neckcabling he spat venom, “How you would ever think it any reward?”

     “Punishment then.” Megatron dragged his claws down the small of the seeker's frame and slapped his aft again.

     Starscream hitched up, propelling himself up on his knee armor, which dug into the warlord. He clasped around Megatron’s neck, panting out, “Don’t.”

     With how desperately he clung to him, Megatron wasn’t inclined to believe ‘don’t’.

     Starscream had a high-efficiency thin frame and Megatron could wrap a servo around the small of it. Wings spread out behind him, admirable if they hadn’t millennia of treachery between them. He couldn’t frag the subordination from him. Rather it would probably make him preen more to once again claim berthright.

     Then again, he’d been very silent about the first indiscretion.

     “Starscream.”

     Wings folded inward at Megatron’s commanding tone, “Yes, Lord Megatron?”

     He refused to meet his gaze, hiding his helm next to the leader’s own, every time he tried to turn, he found Starscream tilting away.

     The damn seeker was tricking him into nuzzling to delay another strike to his aft. Or perhaps he was just being cheated of affection. The warbuild leaned back and Starscream glared at him.

     It was a soft glare compared to his normal furrowed brows and sneer, but Megatron spanked his aft all the same.

     The digging claws were a small price to pay for the cry of pleasure, but the intonation hitched upward.

     “How dare you call me that old name.”

     Brave words coming from a mech pressed so near him.

     “You merely find it distasteful I did not utter it out of affection for you.”

     Starscream flicked his wings up, irritated, “Why would I ever want your affection?”

     Megatron would forgive it. But it wouldn’t go unpunished. He was given another fierce slap to the aft and the seeker clawed him again, this time more voraciously.

     “I’m not putting up with this!” Starscream shrieked and managed to struggle off Megatron.

     He pulled the scrambling jet close, hugging him to his chestplating. He felt the flutter of his wings and his spark thrum with anxiety at being trapped so close.

     “I’ll only frag you if you beg for it.”

     Starscream clawed at him, snarling out, “I’ll never beg.”

     Megatron didn’t feel it was an opportune moment to point out how much Starscream begged for things.

     “Then make me beg for you,” he cooed out to the smaller bot.

     The jet froze with that and a slight tremble reverberated through the two of them. It made Megatron’s panel twinge.

     Starscream’s shoulders raised and he looked to the side, he was debating it and that was good enough for his leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader anymore. My own fault at this point.

     “Lay back.”

     Megatron arched an optic ridge before glancing over his shoulder. In this small space only his torso could fall back. This probably wasn’t well thought out, but to speak up now would probably jettison him from the room. So, he leaned back.

     “Are you sure you don’t want to take this to my berth?”

     “Shut up.”

     The seeker shifted, his wings flaring out as he stayed balanced. He was nice to look at, although those things should be left behind, he was elegant and high class. Megatron was jealous of his freedom, his abject ease when it came to ordering drones. And ordering him.

     His servos splayed over Megatron’s spark chamber, his helm tilting as he looked predatorily down at the warlord.

          “You won’t make me beg just by sitting on me Starscream.”

          “Patience.”

     Those servos scraped across his broad expanse, searching for a particular seam. Unlike the Vosian, Megatron was a hefty mining warframe, his features weren’t as delicate and breakable and his venerable parts folded away into unexpected places.

     Starscream traced the bottom of his chestplating, fingering the ridges of his waistline. He had a wistful, faroff look that Megatron dare not break with noise. Even as the svelte seeker brushed against tender, ticklish seams Megatron watched his dazed faceplate.

     Finally, he couldn’t stay silent any longer, “What are you thinking of, starshine?”

     Starscream’s optics focused and he blinked owlishly before looking at Megatron, “Nothing, my lord.”

     His servos now moved with purpose, trailing down Megatron’s hips which caused the leader to suck in air rather quickly.

     And then those clawtips touched his wings.

     Since Megatron was a little different, it was easy for people to forget they were there, or that they were sensitive as the ones that splayed behind Starscream.

     But he knew, the little devil of a second in command knew exactly how those powerful lifts carried him, in alt mode and in his bipedal mode.

     Primus, he was tenderly stroking the armor, his optics asking for permission.

          “Please, Starscream.”

     He expected him to gloat, to claim how quickly he managed to make him ask for it. It had been a long while since anyone had even found his wings, let alone stroked them. In fact, Megatron could distinctly remember the last time was an accident when he was rather _bottomed_ out so to speak.

          “Lift your pede for me,” came the gentle ask.

     Gentle, as if Starscream could be anything but screeching and foul. Megatron obeyed, anything to get give those claws more room to spread across his pedes.  Starscream helped him, bracing him slightly with his shoulderplating and flicking his wings down and out of the way.

     Megatron did his best to not kick as Starscream settled flush against his pede, feeling the warmth of his spark against the crux of it. He flinched as Starscream wrapped his servos around it and glided upwards, meeting his optics before licking up the purple ridges. He groaned closing his optics to the sight of his second in command digging his glossa into his ridged wingspan. But it burned in his memories, his processor begging for more visual stimulation and his optics shuttered open once more to see the seeker kissing tenderly over his pedes. He felt heat at his aft as Starscream began to grind his closed panel against him and then huffed as he could not make as much contact as he’d like. He braced his right pede on Megatron’s left to push his panel flush against the base of his pede, the heat against the sensitive wiring there. But Megatron’s soft groan was overwhelmed by Starscream’s keening call of pleasure. Flashes of throwing the damnable jet to the berth and fragging him until he was begged to stop made his pleasure swell beneath his panel. He didn’t know how Starscream could writhe against his pede, scraping up with his claws, rubbing his panel against him and giving long licks into the grooves of purple, without giving into lust.

          “Starscream,” Megatron couldn’t help the commanding tone in his voice.

     The seeker wrapped his pede in an embrace, every bit a picture of his sly second in command, “Hmm, can’t do much with a closed panel, master. I’m starting to believe this isn’t very attractive to you. Perhaps I should just finish here.”

     Megatron bent his pede and felt wet against the hot place, if he closed his optics the warmth spread throughout his frame. He felt the seeker tremble at the top of his humping motion, huffing out softly as he slid down. He began long strokes with his claws from the base where his panel pressed fevered against his ped, all the way to the furthest of his reach. It sent shivers of delight coursing though his lines and he almost sent Starscream lurching back.

     He struggled internally, opening would give Starscream the satisfaction of knowing he was wanted. But not opening would mean denying pleasure even further.

          “I don’t want to walk out of here with your fluids dripping into my pede seams,” he growled, opening his interface panel and doing his best to keep his spike from eagerly springing out.

          “It’s a little smaller than I remember.”

     Megatron arched up to grasp the seeker, halting his humping frame and making him give a huff of frustration, “You’ll see how large it is once I fill you.”

     Starscream made a discontented noise but he couldn’t hide the way his hips trembled at not being able to lunge onto his master.

          “Perhaps you can pay me some lip service.”

     Starscream sneered, settling back on his pedetips, “If you think I’m going to put my mouth on that disgusting thing you need Knock Out to perform processor maintenance.”

With how delicate he was in the berth it was no wonder he wasn’t bedded more often.

          “Then how to you propose we find a solution to our,” Megatron lurched up to bat at the seeker’s wings playfully, “ _mutual_ problem.”

     The action ground his pede into Starscream’s panel, causing a harsh cry and a flick of wings from the seeker.

          “I’ll rub against it, Primus don’t be so hasty.”

     Megatron waited as Starscream stood and stretched his wings. A wave of lust past through him, encouraging his spike to wriggle in anticipation as those wings fluttered and caught the light.

 _His_ wings. _His_ seeker that he was soon going to plunge his spike into and make cry out. This trembling frame who had been pleasuring himself on Megatron’s sensitive wing paneling.

          “Starscream, I’m losing my patience. Open.”

     Starscream looked stunned at him but bit his lower lip leaning down. He certainly was a coquettish little thing taking his time with leadership and his actions. It was all Megatron could do to stop himself from pulling him down.

     But no, there was a reason flight frames were so delicate. If you made even the smallest dent or heaven forbid, bent a wing, there could be a chance that the carefully calibrated systems would never recover. There would be no purpose in damaging Starscream without him being at fault.

     Megatron instead opted to entice the seeker by drawing attention to his spike, using his thumb to stroke light from its tip. He used the tips of his digits to draw attention to the ribbed biolights that were sure to bring pleasure.

     Starscream’s panels shifted, his needs outweighing his pride as he moved carefully to straddle his lord. Megatron removed his servo from his spike to brace the seeker’s ped. A gentle reminder that for right now in this moment they could indulge themselves in each other.

     There was a flickering of acknowledgement as Starscream met his optics. He found himself with those deadly claws clasped behind his helm and the seeker raising up to kiss him.

     Their lips met, Starscream’s already parted and tongue out, seeking acknowledgement from his master. Megatron raised his optic ridges and clung gently, returning each passionate kiss with his own. Finally, he chomped down on Starscream, not wanting to partaking in kissing much further.

     The seeker gave him a withering glance after pulling away and standing upright, turning as if to leave. But they both knew that was not the case. Seeker’s were strong, yet fragile. Flexible but there was always a breaking point. Megatron would not reach that breaking point. In the past, and perhaps future, such a thing could be used to snap up that ever present rebellion that peeked through in waking hours. But Megatron reminded himself he was not here to punish, merely to finish what he started at the expense of his second.

     Starscream bit back a whimper as Megatron angled his spike up to prematurely meet the lips of his valve. He tossed over a fearful look that had the leader calming himself. No matter how excited he could be, the seeker had a known temperament that couldn’t be disrespected in the berthroom. If he made a wrong move even in the throes of passion he would be ejected from the room with obvious marks from claws furrowing exactly where the warlord went wrong. Starscream gave a long steady vent out, his wing tips relaxing before his slender digits slid around Megatron’s heavy girth. He rubbed Megatron’s lubricant around the tip, ensuring it was firm and wet enough to press into his valve. He took his time pumping and sliding lubricants over it. The sensation was pleasant, if agonizingly slow. He palmed the spike to rub his valve on it, similar to taking a running start to takeoff.

     He gently caressed his clit as he eased himself down onto Megatron’s thickness. When he attempted to react, reaching around to help, Starscream wobbled and snapped, “Don’t touch anything – Just sit back.”

     That was fine by him, let Starscream wear himself out on the slow and steady and he’d be more willing to admit or agree to much dirtier things.

          “Relax,” Megatron soothed, knowing full well it wouldn’t work.

          “I am,” the seeker snapped in response, “It’d be a lot better if I had any degree of foreplay that wasn’t as short as Knockout.”

     Despite his harsh words, he eased back onto Megatron’s spike. He was plenty lubricated but gentle with himself. He was reminded of a time when he and Starscream had those kinds of conversations. Megatron learned from him that sex was not supposed to hurt. They had greatly different experiences when it came to their background and it would only stroke Starscream’s ego that his warlord learned most of his sexual knowledge from him.

     Before Starscream, Megatron had his pleasure taken. Mechs would fall into his berth growling out their lustful desires. He knew, in order to keep his delicate support and place, he would have to submit. He would lie down spread his pedes and only knew it was over when they splurted transfluid.

     Starscream would have none of that.

     He bit his bottom lip, concentrating on getting Megatron stuffed as fully into his valve as possible with the minimal amount of pain. Every exvent caused him to slip further down in agonizing slowness. Megatron groaned with the feeling of him and did his best to keep his servos to himself. Starscream returned his groan with a pleasure-torn cry of his own.

     It was a laborious task, one Megatron was sure to make his second do on his own. The seeker would ease down his spike, valve clenching incredibly tight only for it to sit uncomfortably and Starscream would screw up his face and try again. Megatron held back his noises. It would do no good to allow anybot walking outside to hear them. At the same time, he didn’t want to stroke Starscream’s ego further by giving him the satisfaction of pleasurable moans. But there was something he could stroke.

     Starscream allowed him to grasp his fully extended spike, not pushing away his servo. Megatron gave it a minute squeeze before running a careful digit from the underside from base to tip.

          “Ha-ah,” he moaned out, “Nngh, t-too much stimulation.”

          “There’s no such thing,” Megatron felt sure in replying this way as Starscream was not pushing away his advances. He’d tire out soon enough.

     With help from the gentle touches on his spike, the dance of claws on the head where transfluid seeped out to delight the warlord. He raised it to his mouth and licked it off his claws.

          “No,” the seeker whined, “dirty.”

          “I want you to make me dirty.”

     Megatron enjoyed the seekers look of divided pleasure. He wanted release but at the same moment was probably debating the idea of getting dirty. As if sealing the deal, he gave a soft thrust of his hips which made the seeker moan with the movement.

          “Okay,” he responded breathily, “You impatient bastard just let me fit you in me. It’s been a while.”

     In unison, they were reminded of their much too distant past. Where the two of them could find solace in their cause. This would be the last time they ever felt this close.

     Starscream finally settled down on his spike, mewling out softly, “Nn-gh,”

     He flung his servos on Megatron clawing his chestplating. Any other circumstance that would be a concern. But the scrapes were of pleasured contact rather than harsh and cruel. Megatron remained painfully still, keeping himself from thrusting up into the little frame. This was a waiting game as much as it was a mating game.

          “You’re so stiff Megatron, and not in a fun way.”

     Starscream was being far too cocky.

          “I could leave.”

          “Hmpf,” Starscream tossed his helm, practically preening, “You and I both know that isn’t an option for you.”

     It wasn’t possible, he was spike deep into the seeker with no intention of pulling out. Starscream just had to loosen up.

     He pulled away frustratingly slow all to ensure that it would not be as tight of a fit. It was his way, edging it in and then pulling out, each time his entrance becoming more equipped to handle his masters spike. Each time it would become far easier for Megatron to bring his own pleasure to climax.

     Starscream finally sighed and Megatron almost climaxed as he slid his valve down fully and gasped, shuttering at the feel of being so completely filled with him.

          “E-easy,” the seeker cried out, scraping a little with his claws as if he had some premonition for what Megatron wanted to do with him.

          “You’re in control, sweet seeker,” Megatron crooned softly to him, “Take what you want.”

     It was like magic words to make a long, squeaking moan escape his berth partner. Tantalizing moments passed with Megatron’s processor swimming with pleasure. He focused on his breathing to keep from being the first to give into the release his frame so desperately craved.

     Finally, the seeker slowed, his movements becoming frustrated and labored as he couldn’t get the repeated release from his position. Megatron slid his servos up to Starscream’s waist.

          “Let me change positions.”

     Starscream panted, his faceplate etched with the edge of pleasure that he was so desperately chasing. Finally, he nodded.

     Megatron slipped hesitantly from the seeker, precious fluids spilling out and splattering his pede. He ignored it to gently cradle the seeker and took a moment to admire his handy work as Starscream braced himself against the headboard, aft trembling in anticipation of the thorough pounding it would surely receive. One servo wrapped around the seeker’s delicately lined throat cabling and the other held his spike steady so he could angle it properly. Starscream arched in anticipation, a long keen vibrating against Megatron’s digits pressed against his voice box.

          “Do you like when I fill you with my spike?”

          “Yes, master.”

     Megatron licked up the seekers flicking wingspan, tightening his grip on the thin throat, being mindful not to cut off energon flow.

     As Megatron began his lovemaking, it became obvious that Starscream didn’t care one bit if he was heard as his outcries of joy were unsuccessfully stifled by thin digits.

     The foreplay was enough to make Starscream slick with fluids and it was maddening to feel him squeeze tightly against the warlord’s spike. As if sensing the impending climax, the seeker began to beg. Megatron obliged, giving a firm hand to the seeker’s aft. The seeker could no longer hold himself upright and fell to the berth, squeezing the bedding close and shaking his aft to fill himself over and over.

          “Cum on me, lord. Overload your fluids on me, master please, I beg of you.”

     Megatron saw energy spikes as he hastily slipped from the tight valve as his frame shook with climax. Claws scraped a shriek against the sides of the bed as Starscream’s aft trembled with the gift of steaming fluids dripping there.

     There was a heavy moment as systems recovered, both trying to pull in cool air as their frames finished the lingering charge of their coupling.

     Primus, it had been too long and it would be longer still. This was a momentary peace. His second in command received his reward and it was time to go. But he wanted to linger, wanted to collapse and embrace those wings. But when he made a move to do so, he was met with claws and withering glance.

          “It’s far too warm to indulge in such things.”

     Megatron didn’t know how Starscream could seem so put off by the experience with the glow of his fluids staining the smaller jet’s aft.

          “I love it when you grovel.”

     Starscream would have sneered if it wasn’t obvious Megatron had his edge back. So, he threw the only weapon he knew, “Get better in bed and I’ll do it more often.”

     He turned away from the warlord, signifying an end to their little interaction. As much as Starscream wanted to be warm in the warlord’s servos it wouldn’t benefit him to cuddle. This wasn’t Megatron’s domain but his, he flicked his wings up, blocking Megatron’s view of his face.

     Megatron knew the interaction was over and that was fine by him but he would have liked to remember happiness a little longer with the thin thing now purposefully ignoring him in his berth. The only subordinate who would dare and it was this one. The thought alone was enough to make him hard but entertaining that feeling would only make it harder to leave.

          “Good night, my lord.”

     He saw Starscream watching him carefully and he nodded, lingering only long enough to remove any guilt before stepping out in the cool hallway.  


End file.
